


Cold Coffee

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the May 2009 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2009 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

The coffee was cold, untouched for more than three hours. He barely looked at it, only cursorily acknowledged the waitress who brought it to him. Instead he stared out the window of the coffee house, glanced at his watch, twisted the ring around his finger, played with the loose threads at the bottom of his jacket.

Each minute that passed stretched the tenuous band that held their love together, pulled it until he could hear it snap and the last of his hope was lost. Dom said he wouldn't come but Billy'd refused to believe. Now the finality seemed undeniable.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
